2013.07.06 - A day at the X Mansion: Psylocke and Channel
It's mid-day at the Xavier Institute, and the burning yellow jewel that is the sun hangs high in the cloudless, azure, sky. There's a gentle, whispering, breeze about that seems to come and go as it pleases to... stirring the trees of the rear grounds into motion. There is little in the way of activity out here right yet, perhaps a few students enjoying athletic recreation or institute staff leisurely ingesting a book or making conversation - but the sounds of said activity is rather subtle given the size of the grounds. It's relatively easy to find a quiet place to focus out here... ...And that is exactly what one particular woman has done. Lounging on a patio chair nearest the garden rail, this violet-maned female has her emerald green eyes trained on some manner of book. If one were to attempt to read the worn hard cover, it would say 'The Art of Conversation' by some author named Natalie Cole. It clearly isn't a modern guide by any standards. Said woman, dressed in leisurely business casual consisting of a white silk menswear-inspired shirt and a pair of skinny white jeans with dressy black heels, seems so entirely absorbed in what she's reading presently that not even a pigeon landing upon the guard rail nearby with a fluttering of wings seems to catch her notice... One of the students still around is Jocelyn. She's decided to bring her laptop outside and do some of her paperwork for college outside. Because it would be a little more relaxing that way. She'd been pretty busy, and she didn't really know Psylocke all that well. She'd seen her around once in awhile, and maybe heard a name, but she didn't really know her. Jocelyn had only been here a few months, and they had been very busy months indeed. The teen is dressed in a pair of shorts and a green tanktop, and her height and hair generally are the most noticable things about her. She notices the woman with the book. The Art of Conversation? Jocelyn shrugs a little and takes a seat in the chair next to Psylocke. It happened to be her favorite chair out here. "How's the book? Seen it on the shelves in the lounge," Jocelyn comments casually as she settles into her seat. It was not hard to know very little about Elizabeth. She had, perhaps, been here for a few weeks off and on and despite that she had a reputation of keeping very much to herself. She was that lovely, but distant, lounge flower nobody seemed to know about. There might have even been rumors about her, amongst the students, due to her habit of disappearing for days at a time. Also, because she apparently lived outside of the institute. The staff knew better however... The walking around and taking of a nearby seat goes, at first, largely unnoticed. The woman with the rolling waves of unnaturally-colored, silken, hair seems far too lost to that book. The pigeon, meanwhile, does take notice... but fails to fly away - probably accustomed to people by now. Instead, he opts to walk across the ledge of the stone rail... head moving to some unheard rhythm... and hides in the green-eyed woman's shadow. The question, however, draws her eyes slowly up from the aged tome... and a practiced, winsomed, smile winds its way into previously dull features. It warms the cold, focused, stare she held momentarily almost immediately. "Well, hello there.", she starts, pleasantries first as always. And the book closes with a quiet *whumpf* of air. "It's a nice book, actually. Filled with some rather useful wisdoms." Wisdoms she already knew, but curiousity had gotten the better of her. "And how are you today, miss...?", she prompts... asking the girl's name with an expectant gaze. The best way to figure out something about a person, Jocelyn had found, was simply to ask. The street rat from Detroit had learned that lesson a long time ago, and her natural bluntness meant that it was perfectly natural for her to just plain ask a question as a way of introducing herself. It may not be the way it is done at formal parties or anything, but it let her know if the other person held any interest in further conversation or not. "Jocelyn. Jocelyn Stream. Though you might also hear me called Channel," Jocelyn offers easily to the woman. Everyone at the Institute seemed to have a codename, regardless of if they were in the know about the X-Men or not. Jocelyn was, and was one of the Young X-Men, but she didn't know if Psylocke was. The look that Jocelyn gives Psylocke is one that seems both focused and unfocused, as paradoxical as that may seem. It was as though she was certainly focused on speaking with the woman, but she had that practiced eye of someone who was constantly aware of her surroundings, and perhaps saw more than most. "I'm afraid I am not positive of your name," she admits. She had heard things, of course. Jocelyn gives the woman a smile. "I was, however, curious about the book. I was skeptical of if conversation could be learned from a book". Several soft nods, accompanied by a subtle dancing of violet ringlets, comes as the girl offers her name. For the duration of the time Jocelyn speaks, Elizabeth does not utter a sound. Contrasting Jocelyn's paradoxical stare, Elizabeth's own might seem exceedingly focused... giving the impression, perhaps, that Jocelyn were the only person in the world. It's a practiced, intense, focus that is less 'studious' and more 'I'm all ears'. A natural habit formed from years of practiced social grace. But, she too, is very aware. Moreso than the student might even be cognizant of... When it is implied she should offer her name, and when there is sufficient pause to do so, Elizabeth offers it readily, "Elizabeth Braddock, but you may call me 'Betsy' dear. Enchante(e) (French, pleased to meet you) ~." And with that said, she places the book - still held aloft - down upon her lap gently vefore letting her soft hands rest against the contrastingly rough leather cover. "Channel... yes, I have seeen you on the roster. I also go by the alias Psylocke, though I am certain we have not yet had the good fortune of working together." Truth be told, no one has yet! "And... you're quite right. Many things can be gleaned from books, but the art of conversation is a thing which requires much dedicated practice." And a soft chuckle escapes her. "Still, it's not useless in its entirety." "Good to meet you," Jocelyn offers to Betsy. She tilts her head a little bit at the bit of French that Betsy uses, and one can almost see her mind trying to work it out. Sounds like enchanted, which was a glad to meet you sort of thing. That was probably the meaning. She wasn't a student of languages, really, though she'd been learning Spanish from another member of the team. "I don't think I've seen you around a whole lot. Kind of in and out, though over the summer, that kind of describes my schedule too. Everything seems to get scheduled then, since people are free," she offers easily enough. "I'm sure it has some useful advice. I just haven't made time to sit down and read it yet," she confesses. There's no excuses made for not reading it, really. Just that she hasn't made time for it. "Have you been on the roster long?" Jocelyn questions. She really didn't check over the roster much. She was, after all, one of the Young X-Men and thus it wasn't something that was crucial to her. The training was generally the focus for the kids. "I must confess I haven't noticed your name on any of the sign-in sheets". Such as the Danger Room or anything of that nature. "No.", comes a very simple answer to that last question. "I was persuaded by Dr. Xavier to join a handful of weeks ago. Though I have committed to aid the institute and its subtler operations where I can, I do have other business which takes priority for me. Thusly...", she trails off momentarily, finally taking her eyes off of Jocelyn momentarily to eye the pigeon in her peripheral vision with an amused grin. He seems to have taken a liking to her hair given that he's wandered close enough to be plucking at it. Must be the smell of her shampoo. "...I... haven't really been a presence here!" And she shakes with a giggle, inciting the pigeon to fly away finally. The giggle then becomes a small fit of restrained laughter. ...And once that settles, she levels her emerald gaze at the other girl again... that warm smile on wine red lips is a bit more genuine now though it might be hard to notice the subtle change. "...Well, yes. We all have only so much time! It is quite difficult sometimes to give every one of life' demands its fair portion!" Noticing the haze of the girl's aura, however, and her own inability to read her effortlessly the psion finally asks, "...Might you be a young telepath? You seem rather renitent to casual scanning. I do not make a habit of engaging in invasion of others privacy, but it is hard for me not to notice that interesting curiousity." "Ahh. Well then, welcome," Jocelyn offers to the woman. She too notices the pigeon go for the hair, and laughs as it starts plucking at the older woman's hair. Though she does watch the bird briefly while it flies away with a small smile before she returns to the conversation at hand. "That makes sense then. I know everyone can be pretty busy, and if you haven't been here more than a few weeks, then I suppose it would make noticing your presence a little trickier. Especially with classes not in session," Jocelyn comments. Though she had noticed the woman about, Jocelyn hadn't managed to identify her until now. A shake of her head is given. "A telepath? No, I am not. I am an energy absorber," Jocelyn explains. "I am able to absorb various energy types, including magical, psionic, and life energy. Then I can manipulate it once I have it. Various energy strikes, healing myself or others, flight, and boosting my physical abilities are the ways I usually make use of it. Though I expell the same type of energy I take in. So if I pull in thermal energy, then if I shoot out a blast, it will be a thermal blast," Jocelyn expalins. "It also has a couple passive aspects to it. I have a natural resistance to telepathic scanning, as I absorb psychic energy that is directed towards me. Also, my mutation also modified the way my mind and eyes work so that I see all different types of energy. So the world looks a little bit different to me than to others, as I'm seeing things like the earth's magnetic energy, the solar energy beating down on everything, and even the kinetic energy expelled by someone turning their head". Or any psychic energy being directed at her or in the general area. For the duration of the explanation, Betsy seems to resume her keen, quiet, focus upon the girl. This time she is quite interested in hearing it, and it shows in the subtle lean of her lithe frame in the girl's general direction. She doesn't move too terribly much, save for a steady stream of blinks and the pursing of lips that occurs when the particularly interesting bit about /using/ the energy comes. Perhaps, then, with proper instruction she could be taught to use telepathy! At least, when provided with the energy. This crosses her mind. It's on the tail-end of the explanation that she offers a slow nod or two, lifting a finger to tap at her painted lips thoughtfully once or twice as her focus shifts to organizing her thoughts again. "Interesting. That's quite a potent power to have. In my time I have seen many types of super humans and other beings surpassing the ken of ordinary persons, many of which do naturally emit some type of energy. You must be quite versatile! Well, actually, you are." There was no denying that is exactly how it sounded. "...As you now know, I /am/ a telepath - much like Dr. Xavier. I have other abilities...", she says before deciding to demonstrate by lifting her hands from the rough cover of the aged tome she was reading. Immediately after, the book rises into the air several inches above her lap before flipping open as though it had a mind of its own. "...But I have a very strong focus in telepathy." Very strong, only a short jog from the Dr's own power likely. Though she needn't reveal that much! After demonstrating her telekinetic ability, she rather slowly reaches out to grasp the book again and promptly closes it with yet another *whumpf!*. "I would say that little trick's quite useful at parties, but we both know how that usually comes out." People always seemed to have mixed reactions to mutants. Some of them not so nice! "I like to think of myself a bit of a swiss army knife in terms of powers. I'm not the strongest out there, but I've got a pretty decent toolbox to draw from," Jocelyn says. She's never thought about trying to use telepathy before. Or use psychic energy as anything other than energy to fuel her powers or blast something with. It was just one more type of energy she found helpful. "Many do. Some literally leak their energy around. Someone like The Hulk or even a couple individuals here at the institute are easy to spot for me based on their energy signatures. Though if I get hit with too much energy at once, I can get overwhelmed. If that happens, I'll either pass out or I'll let all the energy out around me in an explosion," Jocelyn explains with a small frown. Every power had a flaw, after all. She watches Betsy make use of her telekinetic powers. "So you have telekinetic and telepathic powers," Jocelyn says with a nod. She seems to watch not only the floating book, but the energy that causes the book to rise into the air. She can't really tell how strong Betsy is just by that demonstration. Lifting a small object was, after all, a common thing for people with telekinetic abilities. "Impressive, and yes, people tend to get nervous about those sorts of things. I can't say most of my abilities, aside from my sight and my physical boosting, are terribly subtle. Though I suppose most people would look at me oddly if I casually pushed their car out of the way or something like that". She shrugs a little bit. "So, out of curiosity, can you use your telekinetics to lift yourself up and fly?" she questions. It seemed like a logical extension of what could be done with it, given the demonstration. "I can.", she admits, readily. "Though, long-range flight is quite taxing due to the need for sustained energy. I am not at the level where I can travel more than a few miles without exhaustion. Though, for very short-range distances, I can quite easily transport two persons or more depending on weight." She sets the book down again, reacquainting her delicate hands with its rough cover. "I don't make a habit of flying too much, when legs will suffice. It's mostly an emergency escape maneuver." Her eyes wander, momentarily, as another student Betsy doesn't recognize passes on his way in from the pool. She can be seen studying him momentarily. A sturdy, handsome, chap by the looks of him. He's a bit young for her, but she seems not to mind looking overly much! Then, her eyes track back toward Jocelyn again. And she focuses next on that previous mention of the girl's own powers. "That's quite a noteworthy weakness, yours. ... I imagine said explosions can be rather violent given the sheer quantities of energy some wield." Betsy was quite aware of the beast known as the Hulk, though she had fortunately never met him personally. The sheer kinetic energy a monster that wields would kill almost anyone. "I suppose you're learning to what extent you can manage that here, hmm?" "I've got a pretty good idea of how much energy I can take in," Jocelyn says in agreement. "Some of it has been trial by fire, but that isn't always avoidable. I usually have some idea if I've passed my limit, and I get myself away from people. Usually up into the air where I won't do much damage". Well, there was always the fall, but that was part of what a team was for, to catch you when you fell. Sometimes literally. Jocelyn does notice the look the woman gives the boy, but doesn't say anything. She's not quite sure what Betsy's age was, so it may or may not be weird. Regardless, it wasn't something that overly concerned Jocelyn much. "However, I'm afraid I need to get going. I need to finish some applications today. It was good to meet you, Betsy". Category:Log